Lily Fowler
Lily Branning is the daughter of Stacey Slater and Ryan Malloy. One Night Stand Stacey has an one night stand with Ryan Malloy after not taking her bipolar pils. She is soon raped by Archie Mitchell so she does not know who the father is. Bradley discovers this and tells Stacey he will raise the baby as his own. The Truth When Stacey and Becca Swanson are upstairs in the pub, Ronnie Mitchell discovers them. Becca goes downstairs and Stacey reveals that Archie raped her. Ronnie informs Stacey that Archie had undergone chemotherapy from having cancer so he could not possibly be Lily's father. This leaves Stacey with the knowledge that Lily is in fact Ryan's daughter - from a one-night-stand. Becca calls the police and tells them that Bradley is Archie's murderer. Jack tells Max, Bradley and Stacey that the police are on their way to arrest him, and Max and Jack help Bradley and Stacey go on the run. However, Bradley remembers just as they are about to get in the taxi that he left their passports in the Slater household and runs back to get them. He is found and chased onto the roof of the Queen Vic, from where he falls to his tragic death. Stacey is left reeling and heartbroken and confesses to Max, "It was me. I killed Archie." Labour Ryan and Janine make bets; Ryan has to kiss Stacey while Janine kisses Lucas. Ryan completes the bet and when Stacey discovers it was a bet she is upset. Ryan and Stacey then fight near the park one night and she goes into labour. She is rushed to the hospital and gives birth to Lily, but passes out from the pain. Lily nearly dies but she manages to make it. The Burning Stacey puts Lily upstairs in the pub so she can enjoy the party. She mistakes Phil Mitchell's moaning to be Archie's ghost and she tells Peggy Mitchell. When Peggy says Bradley killed Archie, Stacey reveals to her that she killed him. Peggy chucks Stacey out of the pub, But she goes into the bathroom and cries. She is about to tell Ryan what has happened but Pat Evans gives Stacey a slap. When Phil sets the pub on fire, Stacey is unaware until opening the bathroom door. Stacey is forced to run upstairs despite the stairs being on fire so she can save Lily. When Stacey grabs Lily she realises she must try and escape. When she is about to run downstairs, she realises she can't make it so she heads into the room where Phil was in. Stacey is trapped as the windows are boarded up. She finds an crowbar, breaks the boarded window and manages to call for help. Ryan saves Lily and when going up for Stacey, the pub explodes, sending the pair crashing down onto the ground. An injured Ryan tells Stacey that Lily is safe, but Stacey lets slip he is the father. Aftermath Stacey and Lily are in the hospital and Peggy comes in. Peggy tells her to claim she burned the pub, but Stacey says she can't do it for Lily's sake. Peggy understands and does not tell the police. Ryan also is angry and tells Stacey she shouldn't have done it on his wedding night. Ryan eventually realises that he want to be a proper father to Lily and does not want to be a bad parent like his mother was to him and Whitney .Ryan and Stacey go to the register office to get Lily's birth certificate changed and he lies to Janine about his whereabouts, claiming he was getting her a present which was a necklace. Stacey and Ryan then become very close due to having a daughter together and Stacey can not handle the fact that something bad could happen to Lily while Janine is around so he and baby Lily decided to stay in a hotel. Category:Baby Characters Category:Female Characters